S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1981) is an American business magnate, real estate developer, investor and philanthropist. He is the co-Founder, Chairman, and Chief Executive Officer of the Dedham Group, the largest real estate development company in the United States. Early life and education'' Sherman was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York, U.S by his maternal parents. His father, James Sherman, was the founder and Chief Executive Officer of the A&E Networks. His mother, Cynthia, was the Senior Vice President for Marketing at Hearst Communications which later acquired A&E Networks. Sherman grew up in a billionaire family. His father James Sherman is worth nearly US$7.3 billion, and his mother Cynthia Sherman is one of the richest women in the world and is worth nearly US$13.2 billion, making his family growing up worth nearly US$20.5 billion, at one time making them the richest couple in the world. Sherman attended the elite Dalton School in New York City from kindergarten through twelfth grade. He then attended Yale University and obtained a Bachelors in Economics while simultaneously obtaining a Bachelors in Business Administration. Sherman then obtained a Masters in Business Administration from Columbia University where he bought his first peace of real estate on campus. Career Sherman first started to get into real estate after buying a twenty room apartment building right off of campus at Columbia University. He created a holdings corporation named Dedham Holdings LLC named after the town where the Sherman family originated from. After operating a twenty room apartment building for two years Sherman bought his second building off of inherences in Los Angeles, California. This building a 275 apartment complex was his first "major buy" where he bought for nearly US$32 million dollars in 2004. After the success of his second apartment complex Sherman then moved into commercial real estate. His corporation then moved to register as a private corporation and created two subsidiaries with commercial and residential real estate. He then purchased a seven story office complex which housed the first official headquarters of Amazon North America. From there on Sherman's company boomed. Within the next three years they bought over 15 apartment complexes housing over 7,500 tenants, and 23 commercial buildings including the now known as Figueroa at Wilshire a 53-story skyscraper in downtown Los Angeles. In 2005, the corporation reached its first billion dollar revenue with nearly US$1.2 billion in revenue. In 2006, Dedham Group was turned from a private to public corporation and was registered under the S&P 500 Component becoming the first US$1.2 billion dollar company to be registered under-which. In 2007, the corporation went under a successful acquisition of CBRE Group now the world's largest real estate service and investment firm in the world. In 2008, Sherman became the third billionaire of his family. Having a personal wealth of nearly US$1.5 billion dollars as his company was bringing in revenues of nearly US$5.3 billion a year. Sherman had successfully taken part in owning 25% of his company, while the other 75% was owned by individual shareholders. His company then bought its second skyscraper in 2009 and its first in New York City. After his successful buy of 250 Vesey Street in New York City a 32-story commercial and residential skyscraper his companies revenue went from nearly US$5.3 billion a year to US$5.7 billion. In 2010, the corporation announced its intention to build to now be the tallest building in Los Angeles named the Wilshire Grand Center. In 2011, the Los Angeles City Council approved the build and development started in 2012 where it ended in 2013, making it the fastest built skyscraper in the history of Los Angeles and the United States history. The building registered as a commercial and residential building comprises of a 73-story building, with 15 condos and 200 apartment complexes, and the Wilshire Hotel with five hundred and forty rooms. In 2015, Sherman announced the purchase of the largest apartment complex in Los Angeles; Park La Brea, where he bought all 4,225 units. With this move he moved the companies revenue from US$16.3 billion to US$19.6 billion. It was announced in 2016 that they created a subsidiary for construction which boosted the corporations revenue by nearly US$7.3 billion. It was announced in 2016, that the corporations revenue peaked at nearly US$32 billion. It has a yearly operating revenue of nearly US$15.2 billion, and has around US$203.5 billion in assets making it the largest real estate related corporation in the world. Philanthropy In 2016, Sherman announced that he would give 3/4 of his wealth to charitable foundations when he dies, joining The Giving Pledge created by Bill Gates and Warren Buffett. Sherman is considered a top donator to Columbia University where he sits on the Board of Trustees. It was shown in public reports that Sherman donated nearly US$200 million to Columbia University's research and athletic departments last year. Sherman and his husband Colton Haynes created the Sherman & Haynes Foundation in 2013 to educate women and those whom cannot receive an education, provide healthcare, and to end poverty. It was announced by the SEC that the corporation made nearly US$275 million in revenue in 2016, and that the foundation had created more than 200 schools in impoverished nations in Africa, and Asia. The foundation employees nearly 200 full-time staff, and has over 5,000 volunteers, making it one of the largest foundations based on employee–volunteer wise. Humanitarianism In November 2011, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton named him a Special envoy for Global AIDS Awareness. On December 3, 2011, Sherman opened the show at the David Lynch Foundation's 3rd annual "Change Begins Within" gala at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art to raise funds to bring Transcendental Meditation to at-risk populations suffering from epidemic levels of chronic stress and stress-related disorders. She says: "TM is the only time I have that stillness… it gives me this peaceful feeling, and I love it so much. I can’t say enough good things about it. All the benefits that you can achieve from sitting still and going within—it really is a beautiful experience. David Lynch is such a wonderful man to start this foundation to help people." Politics In 2013, Sherman announced that he was registering with the Democratic party. In 2016, Sherman hosted his first fundraiser for a major political candidate for Hillary Clinton for President. In which he raised nearly US$25 million for the campaign and donated an addition US$12 million. Sherman's event was based on education and gun reform. In January 2017, Sherman criticized President Donald Trump’s executive order to severely limit immigrants and refugees from some countries, as well as his order to remove all transgender servicemen/women from the military. Personal life In 2013, at a press conference at the corporate headquarters Sherman announced that he was openly gay and he was in a relationship with American actor and model Colton Haynes. It was later on announced in 2014, that Sherman and Haynes were engaged and they got married later that year. It was announced in 2015, that Sherman took three weeks of a leave of absence after it was reported that he underwent a mental breakdown and that it was announced Sherman was is "extreme depression." Sherman currently resides in Los Angeles, California with additional places in Miami, Florida and New York City. Sherman considers himself a teetotaler. He has abstained from drinking alcohol since he was 26, stating that "I wasn't an alcoholic or anything like that, but it was clearly affecting what I do. In 2017, Sherman released his first book, "The Hardship of Being a Gay Businessman". The book about the struggles and the amount of homophobia in the real estate sector where he exposed multiple billionaire real estate developers and in which the book became a New York Times best seller, selling over 20 million copies within its first two months. It also explains how a member of the LGBTQ community can succeed within the private sector without being labelled an, "unempowered faggot."